Fotografías
by Gilraen Vardamir
Summary: Es un pequeño oneshot sobre Teddy Lupin. Espero que les guste


**Hola!! Este es un one-shot sobre un personaje que me ha llamado mucho la atención:Teddy Lupin. Jo no nos ha dicho casi nada de él. Espero que les guste.**

**Fotografías**

Teddy miraba un albúm de fotografías, recostado en su cama. Ese día la pequeña Lily cumplía años y su abuela Andrómeda, había salido desde temprano para ayudar a Molly y Ginny con los preparativos de la fiesta. Toda la familia Weasley estaría reunida, junto con su padrino, Harry y la tía Hermione naturalmente. Y también estaría Victoire…la hermosa hija de Fleur y Bill. En el rostro de Teddy se dibujó una sonrisa, la primera del día y su cabello cambió del gris opaco que había mostrado toda la mañana a un rosa claro.

Ese día no había estado particularmente animado. No sabía porque…bueno si tal vez. Le pasaba lo mismo cada vez que los Weasley hacían una de sus grandes celebraciones. A él le encantaban, no iba a negarlo, porque aparte de la oportunidad de ver a Victoire, también se sentía muy querido por ellos. Ron y todos sus hermanos eran geniales con él y Hermione y Ginny siempre se preocupaban por su bienestar. Todos lo hacían sentirse parte de la familia…pero ese era el problema…que el no era parte de esa familia. Le habría encantado que de verdad fuera así, pero no. Cada vez que veía a los chicos con sus padres sentía un pequeño retorcijón en el estómago, algo que prefería ignorar, pero sabía que era: envidia.

El también quería unos padres, una madre que lo besara y le diera las buenas noches y lo regañara por llegar tarde. Una madre que lo hubiera arropado cuando estaba más pequeño y despertaba gritando en medio de la noche. Una madre que lo hubiera obligado a comerse los vegetales y lo hubiera acompañado al callejón Diagon a comprar sus útiles para Howgarts. Un padre que le hubiera enseñado a jugar al quidditch y le hubiera dicho cómo tratar a las chicas. Un padre que lo hubiera abrazado orgulloso cuando se dio cuenta que había pasado a formar parte de Gryffindor. Un padre que le diera palmadas en la espalda cada vez que ejecutaba bien un hechizo.

Unos padres que dijeran que estaban orgullosos de su hijo y que lo amaban. Pero no los tenía.

Su abuela estaba con él. Era cierto. Y Teddy la adoraba porque esa buena mujer se había hecho cargo de él y lo había amado desde el primer momento, aunque hubiera perdido a su hija y a su esposo. En otras palabras a su abuelo y a su madre. Pero a pesar de todo Teddy sentía un vacío, que nunca cerraba y lo había acompañado desde que tenía memoria.

La única persona con la que tenía la confianza para hablar de eso era su padrino, Harry. En el colegio todo el mundo le decía que debía ser genial el que el Niño que Vivió fuera su padrino. Y lo era, pero no por las razones que todos pensaban. No porque fuera famoso ni hubiera vencido a Voldemort ni fuera el director del Departamento de Aurores.Era porque Harry era lo más parecido que tenía a un padre. Él le había enseñado a jugar a quidditch, le había comprado su primera escoba y lo llevó a sus primeros partidos. Desde que estaba pequeño Teddy no podía dejar de recordar un solo momento importante de su vida en el que su padrino no hubiera estado presente. La relación entre ellos era muy especial y lo hacía aún más fuerte, el hecho que compartían en común: el de ser huérfanos. Pero a pesar de todo, Teddy sabía que el siempre tuvo más suerte que su padrino, ya que a diferencia de Harry, el fue querido desde pequeño. Y por eso Ted admiraba tanto a Harry porque a a pesar de todo era un gran hombre. Ser huérfano nunca fue un obstáculo para él.

El muchacho continuó pasando las fotografías. En muchas salía en brazos de Ginny y de Hermione. O con su padrino. En cada una su cabello mostraba un color diferente, desde azabache hasta pelirrojo. Pero no podía evitar sentirse triste. En ninguna salía con sus padres. Y no entendía porqué. ¿Acaso nadie se había tomado la molestia de sacar un retrato familiar?

Teddy continuó observando las fotografías hasta que llegó a sus favoritas. Las de sus padres. Nymphadora Tonks y Remus Lupin. De su madre había muchas de cuando era niña y en todas salía con el cabello rosa chicle y una gran sonrisa. Por alguna extraña razón Teddy nunca había conseguido copiar el color exacto y lo único que conseguía era un rosa pálido.

De su padre había muchos menos fotografías. Unas que Harry le había regalado de los tiempos del colegio en las cuales Teddy observó que era muy parecido a su padre cuando joven, pero con el brillo de los ojos de su madre.

Sabía que habían sido grandes personas. De los mejores miembros de la Orden. El mundo mágico había perdido mucho con sus muertes, pero nadie tanto como él. De eso estaba seguro, porque a pesar de no conocerlos nadie los amaba ni los añoraba tanto como Teddy.

Le hubiera gustado tener una foto con ellos. Los tres juntos., pero no habían.

Teddy observó su reloj. En el reflejo notó que su cabello se había tornado gris de nuevo. Ya era tarde y tenía que irse. En el movimiento apresurado de levantarse, el albúm se cayó al suelo y las fotos se desperdigaron. Teddy se dio prisa en recogerlas, y cuando las acomodó vio una que nunca antes había visto.

Una foto de tres personas. Un hombre con un rostro sabio y el pelo blanco en algunas partes, a pesar de su evidente juventud. Y con una sonrisa sincera en los labios. A su lado una linda mujer, con una sonrisa pícara y el cabello rosa chicle. Y un bebé en brazos con el cabello igual que el de la mujer.

Eran sus padres.

Teddy sintió un calor en el pecho y una enorme sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro. Esa foto era la prueba de que si había tenido padres y que estos lo amaron y que aún lo hacían desde el lugar en que estuvieran.

El muchacho no tenía idea de donde había salido esa foto, probablemente estuvo escondida detrás de las otras y el nunca lo notó, pero no importaba porque ahora la tenía.De repente se dio cuenta que era tarde y al mirarse al espejo descubrió sorprendido que su cabello se había vuelto de un rosa chicle intenso. Idéntico al de su madre.

Sabía que los niños se burlarían y talvez a Victoire no le gustara. Pero no le importó. Por él andaría el cabello rosa chicle todo el tiempo, pero supo que eso solo sucedería cuando se sintiera inmensamente feliz.


End file.
